


Something Sweet

by astudyinfic



Series: Holidays 2020 [29]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley POV, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, date, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Crowley plans a day out for the two of them.  Even if it is a little sweet for his tastes.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Holidays 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 29: Gingerbread**
> 
> Prompts can be found [here](https://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/635866337200259072/decided-it-was-time-for-a-new-holiday-prompt-list).

"Crowley, my dear, where are you taking me?" Aziraphale had asked that a half dozen times already and Crowley still didn't intend on answering. 

"You'll see when we get there. That's the whole point of a surprise, angel."

Aziraphale huffed in the seat next to him and Crowley smiled as he stepped on the gas, forcing the Bentley even faster down the crowded London street. They'd get out of his way or they wouldn't. Either way, it was their problem, not his.

He drove just fast enough to make Aziraphale gasp in horror at several close calls before slowing to a moderately more reasonable pace until they pulled up in front of a hotel. Aziraphale got out and looked at the building in confusion. "We live in London, Crowley. There's no need to go to a hotel."

"Plenty of people do that," Crowley pointed out, "but that isn't why we're here. Come on, then." Leaving the Bentley double-parked, Crowley ran up the steps, Aziraphale following at a more leisurely pace. 

Once inside the doors, Aziraphale stopped and inhaled deeply. "Oh, that is delightful. Ginger? And cloves, maybe? Very sweet. Oh, Crowley, is there a new bakery here that I needed to know about." His eyes lit up with the possibility of new foods to try and Crowley felt a little bad shaking his head. 

"No, not exactly. Are you going to stand there all day or come with me to actually see your surprise?" Aziraphale hurried to catch up and they made their way down the hall to the ballroom Crowley had discovered the day prior while working a small demonic miracle for fun. When he'd seen it, he knew he needed to bring Aziraphale over as soon as possible. And while the angel complained a lot, he was almost always up for an outing. 

Crowley stepped aside to let Aziraphale go in first. The angel gasped in delight the moment he realized what it was. "It's gingerbread!" he said, clapping his hands once before hurrying off to the first table. Crowley shoved his hands into his pockets and followed close behind. 

"It was a competition or something," he explained as Aziraphale bent to examine the first table's worth of buildings. "They're on display until after the New Year. When I saw it yesterday, I rather suspected you would have been here already." The demon was glad Aziraphale was surprised. It wouldn't have been as much fun otherwise.

Lacing his arm through Crowley's, Aziraphale dragged him around the room several times. He stopped at every display and analyzed it from every angle. The little houses made by children with more exuberance than skill made Aziraphale coo happily while the professional recreations of cathedrals and castles drew his honest respect. "Would you look at that? Remember when that was being built? The real one of course. I didn't even know this existed until right now but how delightful!"

Crowley didn't understand the appeal, exactly. They were cookies that were decorated to look like houses. He supposed they did take a lot of skill, particularly since none of the people who made them had magic to help them out but in the end, they were still baked goods that would crumble long before a real house or church or castle would.

It was, by far, one of the more boring afternoons Crowley had spent during his thousands of years on earth. It went on for hours like he knew it would. Aziraphale wouldn't leave until he'd seen everything and talked to as many of the creators as he could. That was who his angel was and Crowley never wanted him to change. 

When they were finally on their way out the door and Crowley could almost taste his freedom, Aziraphale decided he needed one more thing. "What do you think they taste like?" he asked, pausing by the door and looking back at all the displays. "One of the people who worked on the gingerbread Buckingham told me that it isn't very good to eat, but I can't imagine that is true. They smell divine, after all." Crowley could only sigh as Aziraphale went back into the room in search of someone who could give him something to nibble.

"Just a little bite?" Aziraphale was asking a man when Crowley caught up with him. "I would like to say I know what the Arc de Triomphe tastes like."

As he often did, Aziraphale charmed the man into getting a small square of gingerbread and after much thanks, the angel turned on his heel and headed for the door. "Do you keep up, Crowley, dear. I fear it is much later than I expected." 

Crowley followed, fondly amused. They'd had this same dynamic since the dawn of time and Crowley hoped it would never change. 

The ticket on the car burst into flames as they climbed in. Crowley started the car and pulled back out into traffic. 

Aziraphale sat back, focusing on the gingerbread in his hand instead of Crowley's driving, which was a nice change of pace, the demon thought. Very carefully Aziraphale took a bite and promptly grimaced and set the rest of the treat on his lap. "Oh, that is quite unfortunate. They weren't lying. A real shame too because good gingerbread is so delightful. There's a place outside Berlin that makes a wonderful gingerbread. I haven't been there in years."

Crowley had long ago learned to read between the lines when it came to Aziraphale. He sighed, as if this were a great burden to him, then asked, "Would you like to go get some?" 

He was rewarded with a bright smile from Aziraphale, his happiness radiating off him in waves. As a demon, it should have been horrifying to Crowley, but he rather liked it. "Thank you, dear. It would be nice to have something sweet after such a lovely day."

Crowley sighed again and steered his car out of London. Another small miracle would cut the time between London and Berlin to almost nothing. But he might make it last a little longer. 

Aziraphale might be craving something sweet but Crowley had all the sweetness he needed, sitting right beside him.


End file.
